mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Redwain
The Kingdom of Redwain was formerly of the Kynacia province, as part of the Old Imperium in the Time of the Imperium. After the Old Imperium's fall after the Divine Rebellion, in the beginning of the Time of Ages, Kynacia was settled and founded as the Kingdom of Ostmere. Following disputes between the lords of the region, Kynacia was split in half; northern Kynacia remained as Ostmere, while southern Kynacia was claimed and named as the Kingdom of Redwain, and has since always been of Redwani territory. Redwain has seen its fair share of war in the past; most of which were fought over territorial disputes or for expansion. Conflicts between Redwain and Ostmere have never truly settled since the years that Kynacia was split in half, and as such both Redwain and Ostmere have been at war with each other on several occasions. Most of these wars were fought for the lands that set the border between these two nations. One of the most famous wars fought by Redwain was the Redblade War, where an alliance of Ostmerian and Redwani mercenaries rallied together to end the orcish threat in their lands. Following the successful battles that pushed the orcs out of both Ostmere and Redwain, the Redblade Alliance marched into Ghorr to eradicate the orcs in their homeland. The war ended in the Redblade Alliance's inevitable defeat, and survivors returned to Redwain and established the Redblade Company.The conflicts between the orcs and Redwain have since dissipated because of the Thrum Treaty, which officially made peace between the human kingdoms and the orcish kingdom of Thrumnash. Additionally, orcish settlers have migrated in large numbers to Redwain for its fertile soil and for its mines near the northern borders. Because of their rich past as a warfaring nation, Redwain is famed for its skilled and esteemed knights. Noble men such as Artan of the Red Hills and Lucian the Calm are but two in an impressive line of famous knights that nearly all in Arganorh have heard of. Redwain is also famous for its fertile lands, and is one of few nations in Avanor that holds such bounty in agriculture. Their wineyards are also some of the best in the entire world, and with top quality grapes Redwain produces some of the best wine there is. Redwain fares well in terms of its population's welfare and wealth.While Redwain does well on the mainland, it suffers regularly on the nearby seas. Trade by ships is of high risk because of the constant activity of pirates and the like. Redwani ships are often attacked and plundered by pirates; leaving little chance for a Redwani merchant to earn a living through ships. As such, Redwain depends a lot on inland trade-routes to export their goods and import what they need.During the Age of Seas in the Second Era, Redwain was one of the few nations in Arganorh to colonially expand to the other continents of the world. However, the nation's location by the eastern coasts of Avanor only gave them clear opportunity to colonize the continent of Korasha, which would be the most difficult continent of the five newly discovered continents to establish a proper foothold in. Korasha, home to numerous savage tribes of orcs and wildling humans offered little in terms of simplicity for Redwani settlers. But the Redwani prevailed, and carved out a large colonial territory for themselves. However, Redwain would face further trouble some hundred years after their initial colonization of what was to be known as the Steel Frontier. Unhappy with the heavy taxes brought on them, the colonists revolted and eventually united against the Redwani Kingdom. Despite their best efforts, mainland Redwain could not contain the rebellion, and were forced to abandon their colonies. These former colonies are today known as the Steel Republics. In recent years, Redwain has come into a rejuvenated state of conflict with Ostmere. Following what was known as the Norrmark Massacre, where several hundred inhabitants (a majority orcs) and soldiers of both Redwani and Ostmerian origin were slaughtered in a territorial dispute. Ostmere and Redwain have since been preparing for possible aggression from both sides, which would inevitably lead to a new war between the two nations.